


The Moans of Minecraft

by YourMomExists



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomExists/pseuds/YourMomExists
Summary: Hello everyone, and welcome to The Moans of Minecraft! In this story, you (the reader) are allowed to request smut chapters for me to write. You can request smut with someone like Alex, but you can also request smut with female versions of the Minecraft Mobs. Now of course, there are some rules, so I'll just quickly go over them.1. Every character in the story will be portrayed as an adult. Any request with a character being underage WILL be ignored.2. I have the right to refuse a story and not write it for any reason, such as it having an underage character or a fetish that I am uncomfortable writing.3. If you request a female version of a Minecraft mob, please provide either a picture of what you want her to look like, or at least give me a lot of descriptive details of how you want her to look so that I can do my best to describe her accurately in the story. Please also give me any info of what her personality is like, the basic story you want in the chapter request, and the types of sexual activities and positions you want to happen.While I might add more rules later, that's all I can think of right now. Without any further ado, please enjoy The Moans of Minecraft!
Relationships: Creeper (Minecraft)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Electrifying Creeper Sex (Cupa the Creeper x Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the first chapter of The Moans of Minecraft! While I know this first chapter was written later than I promised, I'm finally completely done with everything for the school semester, and I'm ready to start uploading chapters again! This chapter was requested by An_Awning_Mouse. If you like the chapter, and you'd like to request a chapter of your own, please be sure to leave a comment after reading the rules in the story description!

When you first saw her, you were honestly frightened. Every single other Creeper that you've met tried their hardest to kill you, but you quickly realized that Cupa was different. 

Besides the fact that she looked different, being the only female Creeper you've ever met, she also had a warm, inviting personality that made you lower your guard and give her a chance. If it weren't for her creeper hoodie and the fact she tended to sizzle and flash a bit in the rare instances she got angry, you would have assumed that Cupa was just another human like you.

She certainly acted more human like than the other Creepers, expressing just as wide a range of emotions as a human. The first time you met Cupa, you were standing in the ruined remains of your house, which was, ironically, recently blown up by another Creeper. You were low on health, and fully expected Cupa to be the one to end your life. Instead, she gave you some food so you could heal, and helped you rebuild your house. As thanks, you built another room in your house, next to yours, just for her.

As time went on however, she started using her room less and less, as your bond with her grew stronger. While you started out as housemates and friends, you quickly became something more. When you finally started dating, you both knocked down the wall between your rooms, and simply stayed together in one larger bedroom.

Now, when the sun goes down, you and Cupa curl up together and drift off to sleep in each other's arms. However, even though you've been dating for several months at this point, neither of you have initiated the first step, and taken the chance to become intimate, and explore each other's bodies. At least, until tonight.

The moon is bright in the sky, casting long shadows as you leave the house with Cupa. A light drizzle of rain comes down as her hand is clenched in yours. While it's definitely possible that it will start raining harder later, you and Cupa decided to enjoy the light rain with a moonlight stroll while you can. 

As you walk, you can't help but eye Cupa appreciatively. She's wearing her trademark green Creeper hoodie, and you can see her bright orange hair underneath. She currently has the hoodie zipped, but you can still see a bit of her white shirt, along with her B cup sized breasts pressed against the fabric of her hoodie. Looking down, if you didn't know better, you'd think she isn't wearing any shorts. Her hoodie is long enough, and her shorts short enough, that you can barely see them. Her legs up to her knees are covered in green stockings, and she is wearing a simple pair of green shoes. Now that you think about it, you don't think you've ever seen her not wearing at least one green article of clothing. That must be a Creeper thing.

Cupa's bright green eyes glance over at you, and you know she caught you looking. She blushes, and clears her throat. "Um...do you see something you like?"

Before you can take the chance and flirt with her, a loud crash of thunder sounds overhead. The rain comes down in buckets, and the moon gets covered by clouds. It's now dark, and looking around, you can't see the bright, inviting glow of your and Cupa's house. You must have been staring at Cupa longer than you thought.

Thankfully, you can at least see Cupa next to you, along with a little of your surroundings.

"Which way did we come from?" Cupa yells over the sound of the thunder and the harsh rain.

"I'm not sure." You shout back. "I think this way?" You gesture in the direction that you're pretty sure you came from, and start heading that way with Cupa. 

You're not sure how long you walk for, but you never see a beacon of light or an easily recognizable location. Just as you're about to ask Cupa if she has any ideas, you feel her hand slip from yours, and the sensation of being shoved forward. falling to the ground.

"Watch out!" Cupa yells. You turn back just in time to see an arc of lightning shoot down from the sky and strike her.

"Cupa!" You scream. You have to close your eyes due to the bright light, but once you can open them, you hurriedly focus your gaze on where Cupa stood. She's...still there, and isn't looking any worse for wear. Just as you're about to breathe a sigh of relief, something happens.

Cupa opens her eyes. "I...I...feel strange. My boobs, what's happening to them? I can feel them growing larger, my shirt and hoodie are too tight! I can feel the fabric stretching against them!" Sure enough, her breasts are steadily growing larger, and they bounce freely as Cupa's shirt and hoodie become ripped, much larger than before.

Before you can get over your shock, you realize Cupa still isn't done. Her butt is growing as well, easily ripping through her black shorts. "I can feel my ass growing larger!" Cupa cries. "I can feel my shorts ripping!" However, along with her boobs and ass growing larger, Cupa's muscle mass is also increasing. Her stomach is now thicker, but not enough that it could be seen as too big. It's simply big enough that it fits in well with Cupa's larger boobs and ass. The last thing that changes with Cupa are her legs and thighs. They are now thicker as well, tearing through her stockings.

It finally seems that Cupa's transformation is over. You look her up and down in shock. Her formally B cup sized breasts are at least a D. Her ass is now large and perfectly round, and her thighs are easily thicker than your arms.

"Cupa?" You ask. "Are you ok?"

Cupa, who was simply looking down at herself and her changes, fixes her gaze onto you. "I feel...great." She says slowly. "In fact, I feel better than great. I feel..." She fixes her gaze on you with an intense, hungry look on her face. "Ready."

You're not sure what to make of the look she's giving you, but you ask anyway. "Ready for what?"

Cupa walks over to you, to where you're still sitting on the ground. She crouches down next to you, so that her face is inches from hers. "Ready for this." She whispers. Her face meets yours in a passionate kiss. You enjoy the feeling of her soft lips on yours, and then her tongue enters your mouth. Her tongue hungrily explores every inch of your mouth. You decide to fight back against your tongue with your own, but Cupa easily wins. You decide to enjoy the sensation of Cupa's tongue tangling with your own.

After several seconds, Cupa pulls her head back. You gasp for air, but Cupa seems fine. She begins to take off your clothing starting with your shirt. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where Cupa is going with this.

"Are you sure this is a good time?" You ask as Cupa successfully takes off your pants. 

Her eyes meet your own with a determined expression. "Yes." She answers firmly, pulling down your underwear and tossing it to the side. She looks down at your cock with an appreciative look on her face. "I'll play with you later." She decides. "But for now..."

Cupa puts her hands on your shoulders, forcing you to fully lay down on the ground. She gets up and crouches down above your face. "Why don't we see how good your tongue is at licking pussy?" She asks. She puts more of her weight down, pressing her lower lips against your mouth. 

You oblige her, and gently stick your tongue inside. Cupa moans, her head tilted back. You begin to let your tongue explore around inside her pussy. Cupa loans louder. "That feels so good!" She breathes. 

You quickly create a system that seems to get the loudest moans out of her. You swirl your tongue around her vagina for several seconds at a time, then you move your attention to her clitoris, and lick that for a while before moving back. You get into a rhythm, and enjoy the near constant stream of loud moans coming out of Cupa's mouth.

"Oh yes!" She moans. "Just like that!" After moving between licking her vagina and her clitoris for a while, you decide that you aren't getting your tongue deep enough into her pussy. You reach your hands up and grab Cupa's ass. You grab them, bringing them, and her pussy even closer towards your face.

With your extra leverage, you resume your licking. "Ohhhhh." Cupa moans, even louder than before. "That's even better!" She grabs the back of your head as well, and pull you even closer.

With your tongue now reaching even deeper into Cupa's pussy, it doesn't take very long for her to meet her limit. You feel her pussy tighten around your tongue, as Cupa lets out one more loud moan. "I'm cuming!" She cries.

Cupa's pussy juices soak your tongue, and, with your job done, you close your mouth. Her juices don't taste half bad, you decide. Perhaps you could get used to the taste.

Cupa calms down from her orgasm and looks down at you. "That was great!" She praises you. "...Now for the main event." She gets up and walks a couple steps towards your lower body. Looking down, you now realize that your cock is rock hard. Cupa stands above it, and faces away from you.

She looks back over her shoulder at you, and gives her ass a little shake. She slowly lowers herself down, your tip presing it's way inside her pussy. It one fluid motion, Cupa drops onto her knees, the rest of your cock filling her tight pussy.

You both moan in ecstacy, as Cupa begins slowly bouncing herself up and down. With her every thrust down, Cupa is somehow managing to get your cock deeper and deeper into her.

You feel incredible. The feeling of Cupa's tight pussy squeezing your cock feels better than you could ever describe, being helped by her large ass slapping against your lower abdomen. 

Cupa speeds up her bounces, her ass moving even faster as well. Cupa slowly but surely gains speed, and your moans mix with hers. Just as you feel that you might cum, she stops.

Still remaining on your cock, Cupa turns herself around so that she is facing you. Her eyes lock with yours, and she begins moving again. She quickly builds up her momentum again, and the enjoyable sensation of her pussy squeezing your cock resumes. After a few minutes of this, Cupa pulls your face closer to hers, so that you are almost sitting up. She kisses you, a deep and passionate kiss that leaves you breathless, even more than when she used her tongue before.

As she kisses you, her pussy tightens on your dick, and she cums for a second time. You are pushed over the edge by the sudden squeezing, and you cum as well. Your cum mixes with hers, and Cupa slumps against you, satisfied.

In that moment, the rain finally stops, and the shining moon illuminates more of your surroundings. You realize that you truly aren't that far from your house after all. After walking for only a couple of minutes, you'd be home. 

You return your attention to Cupa. You realize with a start that she is now back to normal. Her boobs, ass, stomach, and thighs are all back to normal. 

Cupa looks at you with a tired but happy smile. "Let's go home." She gives you a brief kiss again before climbing off you. "That was great by the way. We definitely have to do that again."

You work together to collect all of your clothing. Since Cupa's are all torn, you lend her your shirt to use. Cupa frowns at her torn Creeper hoodie. "I'm gonna have to get another one of these." She sighs. 

With your clothes all collected, you both make your way back home. The lights of the house give a welcoming glow as you make your way closer. Once there, you both stumble your way inside, into your bedroom, and collapse on your bed. Cupa hugs you tightly, still only wearing your shirt. Your arms wrap around Cupa, and you both quickly drift off to sleep, your night in the rain occupying your thoughts as you fall asleep.


	2. Lesbian Fun with Alex (Alex x Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by EmilyJ. If you have a chapter request you'd like to see written, please be sure to look at the rules in the story summary before requesting. I hope you all enjoy!

You're peacefully asleep in bed next to your girlfriend Alex. Before falling asleep, you both had some fun with each other, and now the hilt of your sword fills up your pussy. When you moved in together, you and Alex had quickly realized that the hilt of a sword makes a great dildo and tool for masturbation. You've gotten used to its comforting weight and size filling up your pussy. and it also helps to have the sword nearby in dire situations, much like the one you're faced with tonight...

A hissing noise quickly wakes you from your slumber. A creeper is standing next to your side of the bed, and is quickly flashing, about to explode. Still half asleep, you pull your sword from your pussy with one hand, and push Alex off the other side of the bed with your other. Before you can take a swing at your home intruder, it explodes, sending you flying across the room.

You hit the hard, wood wall with a thud. You feel dizzy and weak, but looking up, it appears Alex is thankfully unhurt. You can't really say the same for your bed, or your chests full of your and Alex's items. 

Speaking of Alex, she runs over to you in a panic. "Oh my god! You're only on half a heart!" She quickly grabs some bread for you from the pile of items where your chests used to be, and gives it to you to eat. 

After eating, you're thankfully well enough to stand, so you and Alex look over at the ruined part of your house. You both decide, (reluctantly), to put back on your clothes, which were somehow undamaged by the explosion. With only a little work, you both are able to fix the chests and put the items where they belong. You're also able to repair and place the bed back where it was.

However, there's still one question unanswered. How did the creeper get in? ...The answer is painfully obvious. The front door is open, meaning either you or Alex forgot to shut it. After quickly closing the door, you and Alex are left to decide what to do with the rest of your night.

"I think I'm too awake now to bother going back to sleep." Alex says. "Maybe we should just go mining?"

That sounds like a decent enough idea to you, so you and Alex head down to your mine, which you have the entrance to in a side room of your house.

You and Alex spend the next hour or so looking for ores and other goodies, thankfully unbothered by mobs in your fully lit mine. However, you can't help but notice that Alex is starting to tease you, and give you subtle signals with the way she acts. She's 'accidently' dropped items a few times now, giving you a good view of her ass as she bends over to retrieve them. She's also made a point to stretch her arms several times over her head, giving you a good view of her stomach. While you definitely are picking up Alex's signals, and you're completely fine with having some fun with her in the mine, you decide to see how far Alex is willing to go to make you crack.

It doesn't take very long. Alex knows that you've caught onto her plan, and she's completely willing to play along.

"Wow." Alex says, giving an exaggerated wipe of her forehead. "It's getting pretty hot in here. Don't you think?"

"Not really." You point out, which is true. In fact, it feels quite cool in the mine, but not uncomfortably so. 

"Oh, really?" Alex asks, feigning surprise. "It might just be me then. I hope you don't mind me taking this off."

She then proceeds to take off her shirt and tosses it to the side. You now have a good view of her breasts straining a bit against her bra.

You sigh. "All right." You concede. "You win."

Alex gives a teasing smile. "I wondered how long it'd take for you to break." She saunters over to you and gives you a kiss.

Her lips are soft, just like always, and they seem to match up perfectly with your own. The kiss soon gets more heated, with you and Alex exploring each other's mouths with your tongues. You both sink down to the floor together, still not breaking the kiss. Finally, after several seconds, you both have to pull back for air. 

"Let's get the rest of these clothes off." You suggest, still panting. Alex nods, and working together, all of your clothes are off in a matter of seconds.

Like every other time you've made love to Alex, you can't help but appreciate how she looks. Her breasts are a c cup, and her ass is not exactly small either. 

As you look her over, you can tell Alex is doing the same. Your eyes meet, and she leans in again for another kiss. This one is short and sweet before Alex pulls back. She takes out her sword, and you do the same. You both curl up together, giving the other good access to the other's pussy. Alex presses the hilt of her sword against her pussy, and you do the same with yours. She reaches her hand over and places it on the bottom of your sword hilt, and you place your hand on hers. 

Then, once you're both ready, you push the hilts of the swords inside, and start moving them.

Your and Alex's moans echo off the walls of the mine. You can feel your sword hilt hit your most sensitive spots, time and time again due to Alex's moving of her hand. She's learned where your most sensitive spots are, and she knows exactly how to hit them. 

Not one to be undone, you make sure to concentrate extra hard on doing the same to her. Starting slow, you make sure to make every movement deliberate. After a while however, you speed up the thrusts of the hilt in her pussy, and you're rewarded with even louder moans coming out of Alex. 

Alex tries to keep up, moving your sword faster in your pussy, but due to your determination to make Alex feel good, it's too hard for her to concentrate. Alex continues to try her best, but her movements with the sword become sloppy, not making you feel as satisfied as before. Despite this, you continue your quick speed, and Alex's moans getting louder and louder.

After a few minutes of this, Alex seizes up, and cums on her sword hilt. "Oh, god! I'm cumming!" She cries loudly.

After she comes down from her orgasm, she looks at you with a concerned look. "You haven't cummed have you? I'm sorry, I should have been focusing more on making you feel good too."

You shake your head. "It's fine Alex. I'm just glad that you were able to feel good. Now come on. We probably have enough ores, let's head home."

You gather up the ores you've collected, and make your way back upstairs to your house. You and Alex both decide to just leave your clothes on the ground of the mine. You can just get them later. 

Once inside your house, you begin smelting the ores. You're prepared to go straight to bed, but Alex has other ideas.

"Lay down on the bed." She tells you firmly. You do as she says, confused.

"I was able to cum earlier, but you weren't." She reminds you. "I'm going to fix that."

Alex gently spreads your legs apart, and leans her face in close. She spreads open your pussy lips, and looks up at you. She gives you a wink, before sticking her tongue inside your pussy. 

Your head falls back against your pillow as a moan escapes your mouth. While the hilt of your sword might be able to reach deeper, Alex is skilled enough with her tongue that it doesn't matter. Her tongue immediately gets to work, swirling around in your pussy. The feeling of her tongue working it's magic in your pussy feels incredible. Alex makes sure to switch up her movements and where her tongue is reaching every once in a while in order to keep you on your toes. When she feels that she's getting too predictable, she speeds up, making it feel even better.

You reach your hands down and gently grasp at the back of Alex's head. You pull her face closer to your pussy, giving Alex the chance to get her tongue even deeper into your pussy. 

After only a few minutes of Alex licking your pussy, you cum, drenching Alex's tongue in your juices. You lay back on the bed satisfied, as Alex pulls her tongue back into her mouth and swallows.

She lays down next to you. "There we go." She tells you. "I couldn't let you go to bed without you feeling good as well."

You smile and give her a kiss as she curls up next to you. "Thank you." You tell her.

She smiles back. "Of course." 

With her face and body close to yours, you fall asleep quickly. You have no idea what the future days will hold, but you know that whatever happens, Alex will be there by your side.


	3. An Endergirl Orgy! (Male Reader x Several Enderwomen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Cecil Rivers. If you have any stories you'd like to see me write, and requests are open, feel free to leave a comment! All I ask is that you read the rules in the story summary before requesting.

It's been several months since you defeated the Enderdragon, freeing those that lived in the End from its tyranny. The Endermen and Enderwomen were very grateful for your help, and were sure to stop by for a chat if they ever found themselves in the overworld. The Enderpeople were very interesting, since if you simply glanced at one of them, you'd think they were human, but if you looked closer, you would realize that they had glowing purple eyes, and pale skin. On one of the visits to your home in the overworld, an Enderwoman mentioned that it might be possible to travel out to the far reaches of the End and get an Elytra, which supposedly are used for gliding, and if you have fireworks, you could even fly! Intrigued by the possibility, you're now hopping back into the End, with hopes of finding an Elytra, which could make it a lot easier for you to get around.

You spawn on an obsidian platform next to the large island in the void where the Enderdragon once lived. Your crude block bridge you first used to get over to the island has now been turned into an actual bridge, with a guardrail to stop anyone from potentially falling into the void below. Walking over the bridge onto the island, you're surprised at how much the island has changed in under a year. Where tall obsidian towers once stood with End Crystals to restore the dragon's health, there was now a fairly large city, with houses, apartment buildings, shops, and restaurants.

You decide to explore the city a bit first, before trying to find an Elytra. You walk around for about half an hour in the city retail district, looking at the wide variety of shops and restaurants. Just as you're about to go and look for an Elytra, someone gets your attention.

"Oh my! It's you!"

You turn and see several Enderwomen in front of you. The one who spoke is giving you a kind smile. "It's so good to meet you! It's only because of you that our island is able to look like this! My name is Obscura by the way!"

You give her and the other Enderwomen a smile. "My name is-." 

Obscura politely waves you off. "Please, everyone knows your name. I'm just surprised you haven't been mobbed by people thanking you!"

You blush and rub the back of your head. You feel embarrassed, so you change the subject. "So, what are your names?" You ask the other Enderwomen.

An Enderwoman wearing a pair of glasses with an intelligent look in her eyes is the first to speak up. "My name is Sombra. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The next one to speak up is wearing skimpy clothing and is looking at you hungrily. "I'm Kym, but you can call me whatever you like, cutie!"

You're slightly caught off guard by her upfront nature, but you're quickly distracted when the next Enderwoman introduces herself. She has a wide, happy smile on her face, and you can already tell that she's the most upbeat, enthusiastic person you've ever met, and she hasn't even formally introduced herself. "My name's Melas! It's so nice to finally meet you!" You can't help but smile. Her happy personality is infectious. 

The next Enderwoman steps forward, looking at you nervously. Her voice is quiet as she begins speaking. "I-I'm Layla. It's nice to meet you, and I'm looking forward to learning more about you."

Before you can ask her about what exactly she means, your attention is caught by the next Enderwoman. She steps forward boldly, her eyes meeting yours. "I'm Umbra. Thank you for your help with that stupid dragon."

You nod, and you finally look towards the last member of their group. She gives you a lazy wave. "Hey. I'm Tenebra. It's nice to meet you and stuff."

You give them all a smile. "It's nice to meet you all. I love what's been done with the city."

Obscura nods quickly. "The city is coming along great! We were all out shopping when we noticed you, and decided to say hi."

"I'm glad you did." You tell them. "I'll go ahead and let you get back to your shopping then. I'm about to leave to go look for something."

As you're about to turn and leave, Obscura speaks up again. "Actually...we had a question for you. I'm not sure exactly how to phrase it though..."

Umbra speaks up when Obscura falters. "We want to invite you to a thank you party for getting rid of the dragon. A special kind of party, with lots of 'fun'."

You notice Umbra's emphasis on the word fun, and quickly realize what she's implying. "You mean..."

She nods. "We want to have sex with you, as our way of thanking you."

You're not really sure how to respond. All of the Enderwomen are sexy, so you're sure that you'd enjoy having 'fun' with them, but at the same time, being able to basically fly sounds really cool too. 

"When would the party be?" You ask them.

"As soon as you want it to!" Melas tells you happily. "Like...now for example!"

You quickly make up your mind. This isn't an opportunity to pass up, and you can always look for an Elytra later. "Alright." You tell them. "Lead me to the party I guess."

Their eyes light up, and you're quickly brought through the city to a nice, two story home. Considering that 'Obscura' is written on the mailbox, you're pretty sure whose house it is.

Once inside, you look around. It looks pretty similar to a home in the overworld, just with a lot more purple decorations. Mostly everything in the room is a shade of purple, including a dark purple carpet. In fact, the only things that don't appear to be purple are a brewing stand, and the chest beside it, presumably full of potion ingredients.

"Sorry I didn't decorate for the party." Obscura tells you. "This was kind of a last minute idea we had when we saw you wandering around earlier."

You shake your head. "I don't mind. How exactly do we want to do this?" 

Kym speaks up. "We need to get naked first! You should take off your clothes so we can see what you're packing!"

You shrug and do as she says. As you strip, the Enderwomen do too, some having to remove more clothing than others. Finally, you're all naked. You look over the Enderwomen, and they do the same to you. 

Obscura speaks up. "Why don't I give you a handjob first, to get you warmed up?"

"Alright." You lay down on the purple carpet, which is surprisingly soft. Obscura kneels next to you and gently wraps her hand around your cock. She looks into your eyes as she begins slowly moving her hand up and down. You let out a moan at her soft touch. 

As Obscura continues giving you a handjob, it quickly becomes clear that the other Enderwomen are not going to just sit around and wait for their turn. Kym sneaks up behind Sombra, and grabs her breasts. Sombra gasps, and then moans as Kym begins to knead them. She turns her head to the side, and kisses Kym on the lips. While you don't have a perfect view, you're pretty sure you can see their tongues battling for dominance.

Melas has Tenebra lay on the floor, and she begins excitedly eating her out. Tenebra lays there, happy to let Melas do all the work.

Umbra walks up to Layla and wraps her arms around her, before roughly beginning to knead Layla's ass. She also throws in a quick smack every once in a while. Layla moans, and leans into Umbra's embrace, letting the bolder Enderwoman play with her ass, as they begin kissing as well.

Your attention is pulled off of all the arousing scenes as Obscura begins to give you a faster handjob. You groan in pleasure as her hand moves up and down your dick. She makes sure to keep a steady rhythm, watching your face to make sure that you're still enjoying yourself.

After several more minutes of watching the Enderwomen have fun with each other as Obscura continues her handjob, you feel yourself getting close. "I'm about to cum." You warn her.

She smiles down at you. "It's ok, go ahead." You let out a gasp, as semen erupts from your dick, landing back down on the carpet next to you. 

Kym notices that the handjob is done. She gives Sombra's breasts one last knead before quickly going over to you. "It's my turn now!" She demands. "I want to see how you taste!" 

Obscura lets out a laugh while shaking her head. "I figured that you'd make yourself the next to go." She goes over to Sombra, and kisses her gently, starting from where Kym left off.

Kym is kneeling down between your legs, her face inches from your cock. She stares at it with a hungry expression, licking her lips. "You know, you have a very nice pair of Ender Pearls." She tells you seductively, gently lifting up your balls. As you're trying to figure out how to respond, with no hesitation, Kym wraps her lips around your cock, and begins giving you a blowjob. As she's focused on your dick, you look around at the other Enderwomen. Obscura and Sombra are still kissing, but they are also starting to grind into each other. Melas got bored of eating Tenebra out, and is now kneeling over Tenebra's face, getting eaten out herself. Umbra is still dominating Layla, but they are now on the floor scissoring.

As Kym continues giving you a blowjob, she attempts to speak. "Sho tashty!" She moans, saliva pouring out of her mouth onto your dick. The vibrations of her speaking give a pleasurable vibration on your cock, and you moan louder. That gives Kym an idea, and she begins humming as she speeds up the pace of her blowjob. You let out a groan, one of your hands reaching down to rest on the back of Kym's head. She doesn't seem to mind, and continues blowing you. She speeds up her pace, now going very quickly. 

After only a couple minutes of Kym sucking your dick, you feel yourself getting close to cumming once again. You let out a loud groan and warn Kym. She speeds up even faster, and after a few more seconds, you release your seed down Kym's throat. She swallows it, and moves her mouth of your dick with a popping sound. "That was great!" She informed you happily. "I'll wait until later for you to actually fuck me though. I'll let the others have their fun before you fuck the best pussy in this room."

All of the other Enderwomen seem to groan or roll their eyes at Kym's statement. Sombra breaks her kiss with Obscura and trades places with Kym, who wastes no time before beginning to finger her. Obscura moans, and lets Kym continue.

Sombra comes over to you and pauses. "Hm...that might be a problem." Your dick is now flaccid, and you think it'll probably be several minutes before you're ready to go again. Sombra looks around for a moment, before focusing on the Brewing Stand. She walks over to it, pulls some ingredients out of the chest, and starts brewing a potion.

Once the potion is done, Sombra comes over to you. "Here." She says, handing you the potion. "It's a Potion of Regeneration. It should get your erection back, and it'll let you last until you've fucked all of us."

You blink at the potion in your hands for a moment before chugging it down. Almost immediately, you feel your cock start to harden again. Sombra nods approvingly. "There we go, good as new." Sombra kneels down over you, facing your direction. She slowly lowers herself down, and once she's lined up, lowers herself on your dick. 

You let out a moan as Sombra's tight pussy is squeezing your cock. Sombra waits for a few moments to get used to the feeling, then she starts bouncing herself up and down in a slow but steady rhythm. She is letting out quiet moans as she bounces, but they quickly become louder as she speeds up the pace.

It turns out that Sombra isn't able to last very long, and after only a few minutes of the faster pace, she orgasms, with her pussy juices running down your cock as her pussy tightens. You expect her to climb off you since she's already orgasmed, but instead she continues bouncing, and at an even quicker pace than before.

She seemingly notices your confusion. "This is a thank you party for YOU." She tells you. "I'm not going to stop until you cum as well. Plus, I do want to see how many times you can cum with the Potion of Regeneration. If your erection is able to last through you fucking all of us, with you cumming in all of us, that's interesting information to keep in mind."

You struggle to respond through your moans. "Why-why would you find that interesting information?" You ask.

Sombra simply gives you a teasing smile. "I'm sure you'll find out some other time." She doesn't give you a chance to respond, and starts bouncing at the quickest pace she can, while also purposely squeezing her pussy even tighter around your cock. Her breasts are bouncing around wildly, drawing your attention. 

It doesn't take much more of her bouncing, alongside the erotic display of her breasts bouncing around as well, before you feel yourself getting close. "I-I'm going to cum!" You tell Sombra.

"Good!" Sombra tells you. "Go ahead and cum inside me!" After only a short while longer, you do as she says, and you release your load into Sombra's tight, wet pussy.

She climbs off you, looking satisfied. "Your dick is still hard, and it doesn't show any signs of getting soft. That means it's ready for whoever wants to go next."

Melas looks over from where she was still being eaten out by Tenebra. "Ooh! Me! Me! I call next!" She climbs off Tenebra, and makes her way over to you quickly, as if worried anyone else would have their turn with you before she got the chance to.

Sombra nods. "Alright." She makes her way over to Tenebra and lays on top of her, her faces inches from hers. She leans her face down, and begins passionately making out with her.

Melas looks at you excitedly. "I can't wait!" Like Sombra, she kneels over you dick in order to ride you, but she faces away from you, giving you a great view of her ass as she lowers herself down on your cock.

You let out a moan, as unlike Sombra, Melas doesn't wait to get used to the feeling of your cock inside her, nor does she go slowly. She starts out at a quick pace, and you're sure she can still go much faster when she wants to.

"By the way," Melas moans as she bounces. "Don't bother telling me when you're gonna cum. I want you to cum inside me, and I want to be surprised when you do."

"Alright." You respond before looking at what the other Enderwomen are doing. Sombra and Tenebra are still passionately making out, with Tenebra's arms now wrapped around Sombra. Kym is still fingering Obscura, but Obscura is fingering her too. They seem to be having a competition to see who can make the other feel more pleasure. Umbra and Layla have stopped scissoring, and Layla is now kneeling over Umbra's lap, grinding their pussies together as their tongues dance. Umbra has her hands firmly on Layla's ass, and seems to be helping her keep a steady rhythm.

Your attention is brought back to Melas, or more accurately, the feeling of her tight pussy, and the sensation of her soft ass slapping against your lower stomach. She's now going even faster than before, and moaning loudly because if it. "Mmm, you feel so good!" Melas moans.

You let out a grunt in response, too preoccupied with her pussy sliding up and down your shaft. After a few more minutes of bouncing, she suddenly gasps loudly and orgasms. You've reached your edge as well, and your jizz fills Melas' pussy. 

She climbs off of your still hard dick, and turns to face you, beaming happily. "That was amazing!"

You blush at her praise. "I mean, you're the one who basically done all of the work."

She frowns thoughtfully. "That's true. Both me and Sombra did most of the work, and had you just lay there." She turns to the other Enderwomen. "Hey! Is there anyone who'll let him be in charge while he fucks you, at least for your turn?"

Layla nervously speaks up. "I-I don't mind. I'm not really a dominant sort of person anyway."

Melas smiles. "Alright then. I guess it's now your turn."

Layla climbs off Umbra's lap and trades places with Melas. Melas climbs into the position that Layla was in, with her kneeling over Umbra's lap, grinding her, and making out with her. Just like with Layla, Umbra's hands are firmly on Melas' ass.

You sit up as Layla nervously comes over to you. She lays down on her back next to you, and spreads her legs, with them being up in the air. You maneuver yourself and kneel comfortably between her legs. You gently line yourself up, and once she gives you the ok, you slowly push your cock into her pussy.

Layla moans as you begin to move back in forth at a slow pace so she can get used to it. You think back to her and her different sex acts with Umbra. She seems to like kissing, which gives you an idea. You lean yourself forward on top of her, now doing the mating press sex position. You lean your face down, and capture Layla's lips with your own.

She moans into the kiss, and lets your tongue start exploring her mouth. You continue to kiss her as you gradually speed up your pace, increasing how loud Layla's moans are. Before long, you're slamming into her hard and fast, and Layla is a moaning mess. You feel the vibrations of her constant moaning against your lips as you make out with her. 

Layla breaks the kiss for a moment, and moans loudly, her pussy tightening around your cock, and soaking it with her juices. Once she comes down from her orgasm, she gently grabs the back of your head, and pushes you back down for another kiss. You enjoy the soft feeling of her lips as you gradually feel the tight feeling that you're about to cum.

When it reaches the point where you can't last much longer, you break the kiss and whisper to Layla. "I'm going to cum." You breathe.

Layla looks up at you, pleading. "Please cum inside me!" She begs, just as quietly. A few thrusts later, you do as she asks, and your seed fills her pussy. You remove your dick from her pussy, watching your cum drip onto the carpet.

Layla looks satisfied before getting up. Unbra notices that you are done, and breaks her kiss with Melas, gently moving her off her lap and onto the floor. She gives Melas' ass one last squeeze before making her way over to you. 

"I'll take my turn now." She tells you firmly, but she can't hide the excitement in her eyes. 

You nod. "Ok then."

Layla makes her way over to Melas, and the two begin making out, while cuddled up together in each other's arms.

Umbra looks at you. "You might as well lay on your back again." She tells you. "I like to be the one in control."

You shrug, and do as she asks. She grabs ahold of your legs, and spreads them apart, while also bending them up a bit, so your knees are above your stomach. She moves closer, and in one fluid motion, she drops herself down on your dick, while also wrapping your legs around her waist. You put your hands on her hips, as she now puts her hands on your knees. You make sure to keep your legs tightly around her, so that they don't drop down.

Satisfied with the position, Umbra begins to bounce herself up and down. Her breasts are slightly bigger than the other Enderwomen, and you enjoy the sight of them bouncing with her every thrust down. 

You look around at the other Enderwomen. It appears that Kym won her scissoring contest with Obscura, and is now being rewarded by being eaten out, crouched over Obscura's face. Tenebra and Sombra have stopped making out, and are now in the sixty-nine sex position, with Tenebra on the bottom. Her hands are grasping Sombra's ass, pulling her down to a better angle in order to more effectively eat her out. Layla and Melas are still making out, but they have also started to finger each other as well.

Umbra begins bouncing harder with a pleased look on her face as she moans. Your hands are still on Umbra's hips, but with a bit more effort, you're able to wrap them around her, so that you're grabbing her ass. She doesn't seem to mind, so you give one of her cheeks a quick smack. She moans louder, so you continue, taking turns slapping her ass every few seconds.

Umbra speeds up her bouncing. She clearly trying to see how long she can last, but before long, she orgasms, moaning loudly as she does so. 

When she notices that you haven't cummed yet, she continues riding you. "Whenever you want to give me your cum, you can." She tells you. "Go ahead and fill up my pussy whenever you like. I don't mind. You don't even have to tell me when you cum."

After a couple more minutes, with you seemingly no closer to cumming, she gets desperate. She grabs ahold of her breasts, and begins playing with them, giving you a show. She pinches her nipples, she grasps her breasts tightly, and she even does her best to hold them still for you to inspect them.

Finally, you feel yourself getting close. You grab ahold of her hips once more, and force as much as your cock into her pussy as you can. Your seed spurts out, filling her up.

Umbra moans happily. "There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" She climbs off you and looks at the other Enderwoman. "Lets see. Obscura gave you a handjob, and Kym gave you a blowjob, so that means the only person you haven't done anything with yet is Tenebra."

At the sound of her name, Tenebra moves her face away from Sombra's pussy. "Is it my turn now?" She asks.

Umbra nods while Sombra climbs off of Tenebra. Tenebra stands up and makes her way over to you as Umbra moves towards Sombra. She grabs the back of Sombra's head, and pushes her face towards her tits. Sombra gets the idea, and begins sucking on Umbra's nipples.

"I don't really feel like doing any work." Tenebra tells you. "How about a nice doggystyle?" She gets on her hands and knees and shakes her ass invitingly. 

You move behind her, and line yourself up. When she looks back towards you, you gently push yourself inside her pussy. Tenebra moans as you start moving your hips back and forth. Your hands are resting on her waist as you thrust your dick in and out of her pussy. 

"Just like that." She moans. You begin thrusting in and out of her more quickly, enjoying the feeling of her pussy squeezing your cock. Her ass is slapping against you invitingly, so you take your hands off her waist and grab ahold of her ass.

You grasp one of her ass cheeks with each hand, using it as leverage to keep fucking her. Tenebra moans as you squeeze her ass. "Please fuck me faster!" She begs. 

You do as she says, and you speed up the pace of your thrusts. She's now moaning louder, happy to let you put in all the effort to make you both feel good. You're focused enough on your task of fucking Tenebra to check and see how the other Enderwomen are doing, but the several different moans you hear are enough to clue you in.

As you fuck her, Tenebra gets tired of holding herself up, so instead she lays her head down on the soft carpet. This sticks her ass in the air, and you begin spanking her ass as you fuck her. Before long, Tenebra lets out a louder moan, and cums, her pussy juices mixing with all the other Enderwomen's on your cock.

You feel yourself getting relatively close to cumming yourself. You continue fucking Tenebra for a couple more minutes before you get close. Tenebra seems to sense how close you are, because she lazily turns her head to you. "Go ahead and cum inside my pussy. I don't really care." 

You let out a grunt, and your load fills her up. You pull your dick out, your cum spilling from her pussy onto the carpet.

Instead of going over to the other Enderwomen to trade spots with one of them, Tenebra moves a few feet away, and lays, there, yawning.

Kym looks up from where she was still being eaten out by Obscura. "Alright, it's finally my turn to get fucked!" She climbs off of Obscura and makes her way over to you.

"What about me?" Obscura asks.

"You can go after me." Kym tells her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he only has a couple more times cumming before the Potion of Regeneration will finally wear off. You'll be the last one fucking him. It'll be fitting since you're the one who really invited him." 

Obscura sighs. "Fine."

Kym stops in front of you, and helps you stand up. She then makes her way over to a nearby wall and leans against it, shaking her ass at you. "Well, what are you waiting for?" 

You walk over to her, and line your dick up with her pussy. You push your dick inside, and grab ahold of your hips. Kym moans as you begin thrusting into her. However, Kym isn't letting you be the one who is doing all the work. With every thrust forward, she thrusts her hips back, sending your cock deeper into her pussy than you would be able to do normally with just you thrusting.

Once you and Kym have a steady rhythm going, you look around at everyone else. Obscura is watching you fuck Kym, patiently waiting for her turn. Sombra has stopped sucking Umbra's tits, and the two of them are watching you as well, seemingly realizing that the party is coming to an end after you fuck Obscura as well. Layla and Melas have finished making out and fingering each other, and both seem to be coming down from an orgasm. And finally, Tenebra seems to have fallen asleep in the middle of the floor, her chest softly rising and falling with her every breath.

As you continue to fuck Kym, she leans her head backwards and begins to kiss you, her tongue sliding into your mouth. She moans as your tongue fights back against hers, not letting her win the battle. At this point, you're slamming into Kym with everything you can muster, as her hips continue slamming into yours as well. 

You reach your hands up and begin fondling Kym's breasts. She moans louder, her lips still against yours. When you're not fondling her tits, you're squeezing her nipples, enjoying the moans and strangled gasps coming from her mouth. 

Before long, she lets out a loud moan and cums, shaking againsts you as she does so. You continue fucking her for a few more minutes before you feel yourself reaching your limit. You grab ahold of Kym's hips, and thrust yourself as deep into her as you can. 

Your cum fills her, Kym moaning at the feeling of your seed entering her pussy.

You step away from her, suddenly exhausted. You're glad that Obscura is the last one you're going to have sex with. You don't think you can keep going after her.

Obscura notices your exhaustion. "Are you alright?" She asks. "You don't have to fuck me if you aren't up to it."

You shake your head. "I can fuck you. I just won't be able to have sex with anyone after it. The Potion of Regeneration is lasting pretty much the perfect amount of time."

Obscura nods as Kym goes and lays next to Tenebra on the carpet, exhausted as well. "All right then." Obscura tells you gently. "If you're sure."

She grabs your hand, and gently drags you down to the floor with her. You're both now laying sideways on the ground. She turns her back to you, and leans into you, as your arms wrap around her. "Why don't you fuck me like this? It should be easy enough to where you aren't using too much energy."

You agree, and line up your dick with her pussy, pushing inside, as her ass is now pressed against you. You begin slowly moving back and forth in order to let Obscura get used to it. As you do so, the other Enderwomen seem to finally be exhausted as well, each of them laying on the floor, loosely surrounding you while you're fucking Obscura. 

You speed up your thrusts once Obscura tells you she's ready, your dick being squeezed by her wet pussy. She moans, further leaning back into your embrace. You appreciate her warmth in your arms as you continue fucking her. 

She tilts her head back as her lips meet yours. However, unlike Layla and Kym, your tongues don't meet. Instead, you're both satisfied by the feeling of each others lips against your own.

At this point, your cock is thrusting into her quickly, and you can feel yourself getting close to cumming for the last time this night. However, you do your best to wait until Obscura cums as well.

You do your best to hold it back, as you continue holding and fucking Obscura for several minutes. Finally, she moans louder and cums, her juices mixing on your cock with every other Enderwoman's you've fucked tonight. 

As you're about to warn Obscura that you're about to cum, she speaks up. "Go ahead and cum in me whenever you want to." She tells you. "I know that you have to be getting close at this point."

Now that you had her permission, you let your dick empty your last load of the night into her pussy. 

You're finally completely spent. You remove your cock, and simply lay there on the floor, Obscura still in your arms. She turns around and wraps her arms around you too. 

She giggles at your tired expression. "It's fine to fall asleep, you've earned it. In fact, everyone else is asleep too."

Looking around, you can see that she's right. You're both surrounded by sleeping Endergirls, some cuddling up with each other.

You give Obscura a tired nod, as you feel your eyes starting to close...

*****  
You wake up refreshed, and look around. You find yourself alone in a quaint, nicely decorated purple bedroom. As you get out of bed, you notice that your underwear is back on you. Nothing else, just your underwear.

You walk out of the bedroom and down a nearby set of stairs, the smell of something being cooked hitting your nostrils. You walk into a kitchen to see Obscura cooking something, wearing nothing but an apron.

She gives you a happy smile once she notices you. "Oh, good! You're awake! Sit down and eat, the Chorus Fruit is done!" 

You sit down as a plate is set down in front of you.

As you start eating, Obscura speaks up. "By the way, I hope you're ready for tonight."

You give her a quizzical look. What does she mean?

She smiles widely. "Tonight, even more of my friends are coming over, and I'm now completely stocked on potion ingredients. We can make as many Potions of Regenerations as we want."

You swallow your food. Alright, it looks like you're having a repeat of last night, but now with even more Enderwomen. An Elytra is now the furthest thing from your mind, as you picture an army of Enderwomen, all wanting your cock.

"For now though," Obscura starts, sitting down and straddling your lap. "Why don't we have some fun to get the morning started off right?"

She begins to kiss you, as you start to wonder how much a home in the end would cost...it might be a good investment.


End file.
